His Autumn Scent, Which Stays
by end0rphine
Summary: Karena Lovino adalah pemuda musim gugurnya, yang lahir di musim gugur dan turut berlalu bersama musim gugur pula, tapi aromanya, keberadaannya—dia akan selalu menjadi wujud abstrak musim gugur. SpaMano.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya seorang. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam publikasi fic ini.

**Warning:** AU, diceritakan dari dua sudut pandang: Antonio dan Lovino. Mainly Spain/Romano, tapi ada Spain/Belgium juga. Mentioned death chara dan seperti biasa... semoga nggak OOC ehe.

Selamat menikmati!

* * *

Bagi Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, musim gugur adalah musim terumit di antara keempat musim lainnya. Pernah terbesit dalam benaknya bahwa musim gugur itu benar-benar berbeda—tidak pernah semanis musim semi, tidak seceria musim panas, tidak pula seangkuh musim dingin. Coba tengok langit di musim gugur sesekali dalam setahun, maka nantinya kau akan menyadari bahwa musim gugur itu tetaplah sebentuk awan kelabu. Dan, kalau kamu berpikir bahwa musim gugur adalah musim yang kerap bertransformasi, atau masa transisi di mana orang biasanya menikmati cahaya matahari teduh yang menyepuh kuntum bunga, maka _dia_ akan menyebutmu gila.

Karena kau tahu, Antonio sendiri mengetahui apa konteks rumit yang sebenarnya.

Rumit di sini bukanlah mengenai esai fisika yang diadakan secara mendadak. Rumit juga bukan tentang benang jahit yang kusut, atau harga tomat yang naik. Pada dasarnya, segala sesuatu yang rumit itu terkesan seperti bom waktu. Awalnya kau mengira bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Kemudian ketika kau mengetahui betapa rumitnya segala sesuatu itu, otomatis bagian dari dirimu akan berubah menjadi panik—dan pada akhirnya segala sesuatu itu akan meledak dengan sendirinya jika tidak segera ditanggulangi solusinya. Persepsinya terhadap kerumitan bisa ditilik semudah itu.

Musim gugur dan segalanya yang rumit—Antonio mengenal seseorang yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan dua kata tadi.

* * *

"Gelap ya, Lovi." Antonio, pemuda kelahiran Spanyol terpaut adjektiva _happy-go-lucky_—yang dulunya hanya dianggap sebagai tetangga penggangu, namun ke depannya naik pangkat menjadi kekasih seiring waktu berjalan, menerawang sendu. Suaranya yang biasanya ceria kini terdengar begitu teduh di dalam ruangan bercat pirus dengan ukuran delapan kali delapan meter, tempat orang biasanya singgah kala mengetahui di dalam tubuhnya terdapat simtom-simtom berbahaya. "Kamu baca apa, sih? Nggak bagus lho membaca dalam ruangan yang gelap, nanti matamu bisa sakit. Mau kubukakan jendelanya?"

"Memangnya nggak boleh? Bukan urusanmu tentang apa yang sedang kubaca," jawab Lovino ketus. "Jangan dibuka. Biarkan saja jendelanya ditutup. Siapa yang peduli kalau nantinya mataku sakit gara-gara kelamaan membaca dalam gelap?"

Ditolehkannya kepala dan mendapati Antonio tengah melontarkannya pandangan kecewa. Mata hijaunya yang elektrik seolah berkilat dalam gelap. "Siapa yang peduli? _Aku_ peduli, Lovino," balasnya lagi, kini bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela kaca yang ditutupi korden putih bertekstur flora. Dia tersenyum sebelum menarik jendela tersebut menuju dua sisi yang berlawanan. "Lihat, kalau jendelanya dibuka begini kan lebih baik. Ruangan yang terlalu lembab juga nggak bagus buat kesehatan. Nanti kordennya boleh ditutup lagi, tapi biarkan cahayanya masuk dulu, oke?"

Lovino tidak menjawab, biner _auburn_-nya kembali terpusat pada variasi kata yang rumit pada buku yang ada di pangkuannya—walaupun panas merambati wajahnya. Tidak lama kemudian seluruh syarafnya bergidik tatkala angin mulai berhembus riang dibarengi dengan gemerisik pohon pagi itu, lantas entitas daun-daun kekuningan itu berjatuhan ke segala arah; salah satunya mendarat tepat di balkon kamar tempat kedua laki-laki itu menginap.

"Sudah musim gugur," ujar Lovino, menengadah menatap langit yang dipenuhi hamburan dedaunan musim gugur yang tertiup angin. "Sudah... musim gugur."

Antonio membungkuk untuk mengambil daun pohon maple tersebut, memutar-mutar daun itu di sela-sela ibu jari dan telunjuknya, warna merahnya menyala seperti lentera ketika diterpa sinar matahari pagi. "Harapan baru, ya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Jangan bilang begitu," mata Antonio menyipit. "Dua kali pergantian musim bukan berarti harapan yang kaumiliki semakin menipis, bukan? Kau harus percaya, Lovi—percaya kalau kau bisa sembuh. Percaya bahwa musim dingin nanti kau bisa menikmati kue natal buatanku... atau semacam itu."

Dia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Lovino Vargas lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Dia menghela nafas, menimbang-nimbang apakah ada jawaban yang dapat menyeimbangi persepsi Antonio terhadap kondisinya saat ini. Pun begitu, Lovino lebih memilih untuk memasang kembali pembatas bukunya dan berhenti membaca, kemudian merebahkan diri dengan posisi berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan di mana Antonio tidak bisa melihat banyaknya helai kecoklatan yang rontok di bantal tidurnya.

* * *

Semua itu terjadi di akhir musim semi.

Lovino terbangun di suatu tempat yang kaku dan dingin, yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, aroma obat-obatan menggelitik penciumannya. Saat itu kepalanya seakan dihunjam seribu tombak, sakit—benar-benar sakit, dibarengi dengan penglihatannya yang buram dan sendi-sendinya yang ngilu. Padahal di luar sana dia bisa melihat kelopak-kelopak tulip menghambur menuju atap-atap yang tersepuh cahaya matahari musim itu, tapi dia seperti kehilangan keseimbangannya di dalam kubikel tempatnya terbangun.

"...Anda bercanda."

Sebuah suara.

Dia mengenal suara itu. Yang biasanya dengan ceria menyapanya di pagi hari, yang tertawa untuknya seperti tiada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya tertawa lebih bahagia lagi, yang memanggilnya dengan nama-nama bodoh tapi menggemaskan, kini entah kenapa terdengar begitu pasrah, begitu kehilangan, seolah tercekik, seperti sedang menelan jemarinya sendiri. Suara itu tidak seharusnya terdengar seperti itu. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan suaranya, tapi kenapa...?

—_not the usual cancer, Mr. Carriedo. One day he'll have that kind of vision… of those symptoms and pains of the last stage… the_—

...kenapa...

—_the death..._—

...hei, _Antonio_?

—_there's nothing I can do about it. He'll see it and realized even if you can't understand. His life is nearly ended._

Lalu kedua matanya membelalak, benaknya dipenuhi oleh bayangan sosok yang terkulai lemah di lantai dengan cairan beraroma metalik mengalir deras dari hidungnya, namun juga bercampur dengan zat jingga yang membentuk proyektil, menyisa di sudut mulutnya. Lantas ada dua orang yang berteriak panik, menangis, salah satu dari mereka kemudian menekan angka-angka pada telepon dengan cepat.

(_butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah dirinya._)

* * *

Lovino bungkam mulut selama beberapa jam ini. Padahal sup tomatnya enak sekali, namun tiba-tiba terasa begitu hambar; meski di hadapannya terdapat Antonio tengah menyuapinya, mangkuk di tangan kiri dan sendok di tangan kanan. Dia tidak ingin menjadikan egonya sebagai sesuatu yang membosankan selama menjalani kemoterapi. Bibirnya meretas kecewa, merasa tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat, Antonio menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Supnya tidak enak, ya?"

Menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lovi, tadinya aku juga berpikir kalau sup ini kekurangan garam. Jadi apa? Asparagus?" —sup kesukaannya selain tomat. "Atau sup krim? Atau kau mau kuambilkan sesuatu yang manis, seperti macaron misalnya? _Marzipan? Confections_?"

Bibir tipis itu bergetar. "Tidak, bodoh. Supnya... enak."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Jemarinya diketuk-ketukkan ke selimut, menimbang-nimbang apakah bodoh untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Dia tentu tidak memiliki banyak waktu, menghitung bahwa beberapa bulan lagi daun terakhir musim gugur akan terjatuh dan dia akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Klise, memang, dia tidak bisa bermain-main dengan takdir; tapi yang dihadapannya adalah sang kekasih, yang dia yakini akan selalu menunjang kebahagiaannya apapun yang terjadi. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan _auburn_ bertemu dengan zamrud secara kontan.

"Lovino?"

Padahal zamrud itu begitu indah, dan untuk sepersekian detik pemuda itu merasakan setitik kebahagiaan di dalam hatinya. Tapi dia malah menggigit bibirnya tertahan, tampak tak yakin untuk beberapa saat.

"Bukan maksudku ingin terus diingat olehmu, tapi..." Lovino membuka mulutnya, "...apakah nantinya... aku akan dilupakan?"

_That was quite awkward, to be honest._

Tapi ketika dia mencoba untuk menyingkirkan egonya yang berlebihan, satu yang orang bakal ketahui pasti: Lovino Vargas sangat mencintai Antonio, dan dia mensyukuri setiap polesan menit dan ketak-ketik jam yang dia habiskan bersama pemuda itu. Dia tidak ingin musim gugur ini berakhir begitu saja, sementara eksistensinya memudar, Antonio akan menemukan hidup yang baru. Dia akan ditunangkan dengan kerabatnya, menikahi perempuan yang ditakdirkan dengannya, lantas mereka akan memiliki anak dan Lovino hanya bisa memerhatikan dari atas; betapa dialah yang seharusnya menempati posisi sang gadis menjadi pendamping hidup Antonio.

"Bagaimana... bagaimana kalau nantinya aku hanya akan diingat sebagai seseorang yang menjengkelkan?"

Menurutnya tidak adil bahwa penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Dia tentu mencoba untuk berubah, dia ingin dicintai dan mencintai; saudara kembarnya, orang tuanya, teman-teman dekatnya, sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan jejak-jejaknya yang angkuh di semua tempat dimana dirinya mencoba untuk berubah. Lagi, dia tidak ingin musim gugur ini berakhir, karena ini adalah yang terakhir; dan dia menginginkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bersyukur telah dilahirkan di dunia ini.

"Aku... takut..."

Kalau saja dia membiarkan kedua bulu matanya yang lentik untuk berkedip, maka pertahanannya akan bobol dan bulir-bulir air mata akan mengalir melewati pipinya. Tapi kemudian Antonio merengkuhnya erat, membiarkannya menangis di ceruk lehernya. Tubuh Antonio hangat meski temperaturnya dingin. Lantas tangan kecoklatan itu meraih dagunya, menariknya lebih dekat dan menghapus suara isak Lovino dalam ciuman.

Antonio menjauhkan diri dari Lovino dan memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan lupa—"

(_—dengan warna matamu, senyummu, rona wajahmu, dan hari-hari yang kita habiskan bersama__—_)

"—denganmu."

* * *

Mungkin Antonio sudah menghabiskan hitungan bulan, deretan hari, ketak-ketik suara jam, polesan menit dan detik tanpa menyadarinya. Rasanya baru satu jam yang lalu dirinya mengecup bibir mungil si sulung Vargas, membentuk kurva bahagia di wajahnya; tapi yang ada di sisinya sekarang adalah seorang gadis pirang dengan bandana hijau menghias kepalanya. Warna matanya bukan_ auburn_, melainkan hijau; sama seperti dirinya. Hari ini berangin, seperti waktu itu, juga banyak daun-daun kekuningan yang berserakan di tanah; tapi tinggi badannya telah bertambah banyak, dan dia menggandeng tangan seorang gadis.

Sudah lewat satu tahun setelah musim gugur yang lalu menjatuhkan daun terakhirnya—

—begitu juga dengan nyawa Lovino.

"Lovino itu—dia pemuda yang sangat manis, Bella, kau juga akan gemas ingin mencubitnya kalau dia masih ada di sini. Dia mungkin keras kepala dan sedikit menjengkelkan, tapi di luar itu, dia akan mengingatkanmu dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Seperti gula-gula, permen jagung, dan—" menahan napas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "—musim gugur. Dia akan mengingatkanmu pada hari-hari yang hangat di musim gugur."

Gadis bernama Bella itu tersenyum. "Kau terdengar sangat mencintainya. Itu membuatku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku mencintainya, dan aku juga mencintaimu," ujar Antonio. "Kau juga akan bertemu dengannya. Nanti, kalau saatnya telah tiba." Antonio ikut tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Bella lebih erat. Dia mencintai Bella, tapi gadis itu begitu ceria untuk disamakan dengan Lovino. Dia mencintai Bella, tapi dia bersumpah untuk tidak menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pengganti Lovino.

Karena Lovino Vargas adalah pemuda musim gugurnya, yang lahir di musim gugur dan turut berlalu bersama musim gugur pula, tapi aromanya, keberadaannya—Lovino akan selalu menjadi wujud abstrak musim gugur.

* * *

Lovino Vargas tidak pernah mencoba untuk berharap.

_("Lovi—oh, sial, Lovino!")_

Dia bukan tipe manusia yang muluk, namun pada akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk percaya untuk percaya, bahwa—

_("_Dios mio_, Lovino, BERTAHANLAH!")_

—bahwa setelah melihat hijau elektrik itu berubah menjadi pupus, dia percaya bahwa takdir tidak pernah main-main.

_("Jangan, aku—")_

Sama halnya dengan hembusan angin musim gugur yang mengangkat nyawanya ke langit bersamaan dengan daun terakhir di musim gugur, dia percaya bahwa Antonio tidak akan pernah berdusta.

_("—tidak bisa...")_

...Tidak akan pernah.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
